


Eggs Benedict

by Lilfella



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food mishaps, Hair Washing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilfella/pseuds/Lilfella
Summary: You've heard of egg on your face, now get ready for eggs in your hair!Or: in which Virgil washes Logan's hair and it's cute af.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 21
Kudos: 114





	Eggs Benedict

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!! We've just got a fluffy Tumblr request here!
> 
> [You can find it here on Tumblr!](https://lilfellasblog.tumblr.com/post/616775229990223872/eggs-benedict)

Logan wasn’t entirely certain how he’d gotten to where he was. One moment, he was attempting to assist Patton with baking eggs benedict for dinner.

(“Why do you insist on having a breakfast item for dinner?” “Because it’s delicious! Please Lolo?”. He’d never been able to say no to _that_ face.)

Things had been moving along swimmingly. Patton was working on the hollandaise sauce and poaching the eggs while Logan looked after the toasting english muffins and canadian bacon. In the next moment, Roman had entered the room, startled Patton with his bombastic entrance, and now Logan had hollandaise sauce in his hair. Patton and Roman had rushed out apologies, and though Logan had waved them off he was rather annoyed.

On his way back to his room to shower, he’d run into Virgil, who after giggling had pulled him into his purple and black room.

“What are you doing Virgil?”

“I know you don’t like your skin getting dry and I know you shower every morning and I don’t feel up to eating breakfast, so I may as well wash your hair.”

Logan could not conjure any objections to that.

Soon enough, Virgil had sat Logan down in a low chair and had his head in the sink. He started by making sure the temperature of the water was perfect, then took Logan’s glasses with permission and set them aside. He rinsed Logan’s hair with water, Logan soothed by the darkness of his closed eyes and the sound of water hitting the porcelain sink. Virgil’s soft and practiced fingertips started massaging his scalp, pulling a happy sigh from Logan. Virgil focused little circles around Logan’s temples, and then synchronized strokes nearer to the back of his head. He used a single thumb to massage where spine meets skull.

Logan melted, feeling the tension he usually held in his neck and shoulders slowly slip away. Every touch from Virgil sent him further into what seemed to be a meditative state. He’d feel a touch on the side of his head, and then hair would be moving on top of his head. He hardly noticed when Virgil applied the shampoo, Virgil keeping his motions similar to a massage the entire time.

The shampoo was gently rinsed out of his hair, and conditioner was applied next. Logan realized that at some point, Virgil had started lowly humming. Logan let himself be lulled by the gentle sounds while Virgil took care of him. Finally, after several long, slow minutes, the faucet was turned off. Silence reigned as neither men wanted to break the spell.

“I’ve, uh, got a towel for you.”

Logan opened his eyes and was handed his glasses. Virgil had a hesitant look on his face.

He sent a small smile towards the anxious Side. “Thank you Virgil.”

Virgil tried and failed to keep a smile off his own face. “No problem L.”

Logan dried his hair and roughly styled it, not concerned with perfecting his hair twice in one day. He looked at Virgil, who was fidgeting in place.

“Thank you for more than the towel.”

Virgil smiled shyly, ducking his head. “Any time.” His smile turned mischievous. “Does this mean I can call you Benedict now?”

Logan groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I don't get to write outside of Healing Broken Wings very often, so I'm glad I could do this! I hope the requester likes it!!


End file.
